A Smile Begins Love
by Jville
Summary: Finished! Prequel to my UCMummy story The Storm. How Ardeth meets his wife. Please Read & Review
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the characters of The Mummy they belong to Stephen Sommers. All other characters are mine. A Smile Begins Love     Rated R 

Written By: MaryAnn  aka Jville

**Chapter 1**

Ardeth and his friend Raza were on their way back to their camp from a gathering of the Medjai chiefs. They made a stop at an open market in a small town near their camp. They needed a few supplies and Raza had promised his wife a present upon his return. 

"What will be your gift to Atiya?" Ardeth asked as they walked among the stands. 

"I will know it, when I see it," Raza said, going to the next booth. This booth had silk and other dry goods but still nothing appealed to him. 

The marketplace was very crowded and people were bumping into them as they walked about. A young woman carrying many pottery items bumped into Ardeth, dropping many of the pieces, shattering most of them.

"You fool! I just bought those," the man yelled at the woman, as he hit her with his walking stick.

"I am very sorry. I was bumped into," she said.

"Quiet," he said, getting ready to hit her again.

Ardeth grabbed the man and hit him, knocking him to the ground. "Do not hit her again. I am the one who caused her to drop them. If you want to hit someone you may try your luck with me," he said as the man got to his feet.

"She is my woman. I will do as I see fit," the man told him.

"She does not deserve the treatment you are giving her," Ardeth argued. He saw that the woman was picking up the unbroken pieces. When she stood up with them carefully balanced in her arms she smiled at Ardeth quickly before the man saw her.

"Move on, woman," the man ordered. She bowed her head down and started to walk away. The man pushed her through the crowd causing her to drop the pottery again and fall herself. Ardeth saw the man start hitting and kicking her. He and Raza tried to get through the crowd to help her. 

Ardeth saw the man pull a knife. "NO!" They didn't reach him soon enough and he stabbed her in the shoulder as she was trying to defend herself.

The man saw Ardeth and Raza coming toward him and he took off running through the crowd to escape them. Raza followed as Ardeth looked after the woman. She was bleeding a lot from the wound. Ardeth placed his hand over it trying to stop the bleeding. He pleaded with others in the market to help but they all turned their backs on him, ignoring his pleas.

Ardeth picked her up and walked quickly to the place were they had left their horses tethered. Raza came running back to catch up to him. "He got away. Seems he has friends at the market. The crowd seemed to be helping in his escape," Raza said.

"We will take her to camp. Mother will help her," Ardeth said. His mother was a midwife and one of the healers of the tribe. "Help me get her on my horse." Raza held the woman on the horse as Ardeth got on behind her. 

*******

Ardeth held her tight as they rode hard to the camp. The ride seemed to take longer than usual. He pushed his horse as fast as it could run with two riders; he feared she would lose too much blood if he didn't.

Ardeth looked for his mother and father as he rode up. Raza took the woman from the horse and carried her to his tent, which was closest. Ardeth saw his parents and went over to them. "Mother, I need your help. A woman has been stabbed. Raza took her to his tent," he told them as he led the way. 

Zia Bay entered the tent with her husband Harith. "Who is this poor child?" Zia asked, as she looked over the woman. She called everyone younger than her fifty odd years 'child', even her son, who was chief of this Medjai tribe. 

"I do not know her name. She was beaten and stabbed at the marketplace, Mother. After she was hurt no one else would help her. So I brought her here," Ardeth explained with the sound of deep concern in his voice. 

"Husband. We need to take her to our tent. I have everything I need there," Zia said, getting up from the girl.

Harith was very strong for his age. Without any effort he picked the woman up to carry her to their tent. Ardeth started to help his father but he motioned him out of his way. Ardeth followed them, along with Raza and his wife Atiya.

"Ardeth what is going on?" a voice asked.

Ardeth turned to see his aunt Asima coming up to him. "A woman was hurt at the market. I brought her back for mother to tend to her," he explained.

Asima walked in the tent with Ardeth. "Asima, I am glad to see you," Zia said. "Husband, you and the other men leave. This is woman's work, no men allowed," she ordered.

After the men left the three women bent to the task of removing the woman's clothing to get to her wounds. "Oh my! The poor thing is covered in bruises," Zia said. "I will prepare the herbs we will need." She left Asima and Atiya to clean the wounds.

"Zia, she has an older wound which is very infected. We will need to drain it quickly," Asima said.

"This poor woman has been tortured," Atiya said, looking at the other scars on the woman. "Who would do such a thing?"

"She belongs to the tribe lead by Iman Botros. See her markings." Asima pointed them out.

"The Medjai tribes shunned his tribe for the way they treated others. They became barbaric in their ways," Zia said, mixing her herbs. Iman and his closest followers began raiding other Medjai camps when they were out of food or supplies. They would also raid caravans of tourist, killing them to get their money and other belongings. They also had no respect for anyone especially their women, which they treated horridly.  "Go tell Ardeth what we have found. He will decide whether to send a message to their leader," she said to Atiya.

****** 

Atiya went out to find Ardeth. She saw him over with his father and Uncle Edward. "Ardeth, I have some news about the woman. She has the markings of the tribe led by Botros. We also see that she has been tortured. She has many scars on her back. She has one older wound, which is very badly infected. She is very lucky you brought her to Zia," Atiya reported.

"She was not with a man from the tribe. He treated her as a slave," Ardeth said, angrily.

 "Easy my son. As a courtesy we should send a message to Botros. She may have family there," Harith said.

"I do not believe they are owed such courtesy. I will wait for now. I want to talk to the woman before I do anything."

"She has slipped into darkness, nephew," Asima said coming up to them. "Atiya, Zia needs us both. I will tell you when you can come in," Asima told the men before she and Atiya walked back to the tent.

Review                                     


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Hours passed by with Ardeth trying to stay busy to keep his mind off the mystery woman. He talked with his father and Uncle but his thoughts kept turning to her. Raza tried to keep him distracted by practicing their fighting skills with the scimitars but Ardeth was almost cut because he couldn't concentrate on the fight.

Raza and Ardeth were born just days apart and their families had always been close so it was no surprise that Ardeth made Raza his commander. When Ardeth was not in the camp all responsibilities fell to him. Raza could possibly be mistaken for Ardeth's brother from a distance. He was just a few inches shorter than Ardeth and very long dark brown hair that reached his shoulder blades. He kept his hair tied back in battles by a dark blue ribbon his wife had given him.

"My friend why are you so concerned about this woman? Do you know her somehow?" Raza asked.

"I have never met her. I am just worried for her. She should not have been treated the way she was. No woman should be treated in such a manner," Ardeth said, livid over the torture she must have endured.

"I have never seen you like this before. I believe you have been smitten by this woman. Her smile has put you under her spell," Raza teased his friend. 

"And what if it has? Am I not allowed to find a woman as beautiful as she?" Ardeth questioned him.

"You are very much allowed, friend. But I suggest you find a woman from our tribe. Not from a shunned tribe. It was done for a reason," Raza said, seriously.

"I will choose who I want as my wife. If she should come from a shunned tribe, so be it. It is my life, my business. Not yours or the tribe's," Ardeth said in an angry tone.

"I am sorry. You are right. I think I will go see my sister and her family," Raza said, starting to walk away.

"Raza, I am sorry for my angry words to you. I would just like to know how the woman is doing. I get very irritated waiting," Ardeth apologized.

"I have been that way before myself." Raza patted him on the back then left him alone near his tent.

Ardeth went in his tent, which was beside his parents'. He looked around his home, never realizing until now how just how lonely it was. Was it the woman who was causing this feeling to surface so strongly? He smiled to himself Maybe Raza was right; he was under her spell, if so he was willing to accept it with an open heart. 

 He now had to fight the urge to barge into his parent's tent to check for himself how she was. He knew the best way to keep his mind from her was to lie down; hoping sleep would rest his concern for a while.

************************

Ardeth was out walking away from the camp when he heard someone behind him. 

"Hello, my name is Layla Amin," the lady said as she approached him. 

"My name is Ardeth Bay. It is a pleasure to finally know your name."

"I would like to thank you for saving my life. I am indebted to you," Layla said, taking his hand. He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body when she touched him. 

"I was just doing what any gentleman would do under the circumstances," he said modestly. "Layla, I feel as if we have known each other for a long time." Layla giggled and Ardeth loved the sound of it.  

"I feel the same way," Layla said, slightly blushing.

"I do not think I could live without seeing your face each day. I want you to be my wife," Ardeth said, taking her in his arms.

"Remove your hands from my woman," the man said as he approached them.

"I will not let you take her away from me," Ardeth said, charging at the man. The big man pulled a rather large knife from his belt readying himself for the charge. Ardeth fought the man for the knife. The bigger man brought the knife toward Ardeth's chest.

"ARDETH!" Layla yelled.

****** 

Ardeth awoke from the dream with a start. He realized his mother was lightly shaking him. "My son, are you feeling well? You are sweating heavily," Zia said checking him.

"I am well, Mother. I was just having a dream," Ardeth told her. "My dream was so real. I was in a battle to save the woman from the man she was with at the market. I was fighting him for a knife and it was dangerously close to stabbing me when you awakened me," he explained.

"The woman is going in and out of darkness. She called your name out. I think you should go see her," Zia suggested.

"She called my name? I never told her my name." Ardeth was very confused.

"Are you sure? She said it very plainly. I came over here to get you right after she did so." 

"Mother, in my dream I told her my name and she told me hers. It is Layla," Ardeth told her.

"Come with me," Zia said, not reacting to what he told her. She led her son to the tent. The woman was lying so still. Zia motioned for Asima and Atiya to leave them alone. Zia busied herself mixing more herbs.

"What do you want me to do, Mother?" Ardeth asked her.

"Talk to her, my child," Zia said. "Maybe she will wake again."

"What do I say?" Ardeth asked himself. He took the woman's hand in his. He felt her grip his hand. "Do you hear me? I am Ardeth."

The woman's eyes fluttered. She tried to hold them open but they felt very heavy. "Ardeth?" she whispered.

"Yes, I am here," he said with a smile. He took his other hand and brushed her long hair from her face. 

Layla lifted her other hand and touched Ardeth's hand. When she did, he saw a familiar tattoo on her hand. "Mother?"

"Yes, Child?" Zia came over by him. 

"This marking is Botros' family marking. If she is his wife, why was she with that heathen who hurt her?" Ardeth wondered.

"I was given to him to repay a debt Botros owed him," Layla answered.

"I am sorry, I thought you were asleep," Ardeth apologized.

"I only had my eyes closed. I am very thirsty. I would like to sit up and drink some water please," Layla said, finally opening her eyes a little.

"I will help you." Ardeth carefully helped her sit up as his mother brought over the water. As she sat up, he could see the scars and bruises on her back that Atiya had mentioned. "How could a man do this to you?"

"I was his woman, to do with as he pleased," Layla said. "I was treated slightly better than his animals, very slightly." She gave a small grin to Ardeth as she took a drink of the water.

"You seem to find humor in the situation. I do not."

"It is how I wish to look at it. I lived through it as best I could. I tried to run away but was beaten for my efforts. I only tried once. I learned it was better to live with the inhuman treatment than to be beaten the way I was for running," Layla said, a little upset.

"I think we should change to another subject," Ardeth suggested. "Do you have family I should send a message to?" he asked as he helped her drink more water.

"None. I was the sole survivor of my family after a sickness ran rampant in our village. Botros took me as his wife. I was sixteen when it happened," Layla explained.

"So young to lose your family. I am sorry."

"I have survived much in my life. It has led me to you," Layla said with a smile.

"You speak as if you have been searching for me. Have we ever met?" Ardeth wondered.

"Only in our dreams. Do you not recognize me as the woman in your dreams, Ardeth?" Layla asked.

"I have had many recurring dreams of a woman but I have never seen her face clearly," Ardeth admitted.

"Until today. You asked me to be your wife," Layla said, drinking more water.

"I do not understand." Ardeth looked to his mother.

"You have been sharing dreams. It is said, if you share dreams, you are destined to be together in life," Zia explained to her son. 

"That is how you knew my name. You are Layla?"

"Yes. I am Layla." She smiled then she yawned. "I am very tired," she said, lying back down.

"I will leave you to sleep," Ardeth said, moving to leave.

"Please stay with me, Ardeth. Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you. I will be here with you forever," he told her.

Layla though his promise was a bit unrealistic, however she liked the sound of it very much. " I will be here forever too," Layla said, closing her eyes.

Ardeth sat next to her holding her hand for hours not leaving her side as she slept. His mother kept watch over them, since it is not acceptable for a man and a woman, not united to be alone together in a tent. She gently tended to Layla's wounds making sure she didn't wake her. In her condition she needed the rest she was getting. She looked over at Ardeth. He was falling asleep himself as he sat holding Layla's hand.

"Ardeth," she whispered gently touching his leg. He opened his eyes, quickly realizing what had happened. "Go to your tent. It's getting late. Your father stated he would stay with you, so I would not have to move her."

"I promised I would stay with her. I will sleep over there but will still keep my promise," Ardeth told her.

"I will tell her where you are when she awakens. Go child, no argument." Zia ordered. She was the only one who had the authority to give him orders he had to accept. Ardeth kissed his mother good night and left the tent. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

"Harith, I believe our son has found his wife," Zia said to her husband, as they walked about the camp the next morning. 

"Matchmaking already, Zia? He brought her here for you to heal her, not make her his wife," Harith said with a deep chuckle.

"They have shared many dreams, my husband. The same as Asima and Edward had. They had never met until they were in Cairo at the same time. Do you remember how fast they united? We do not ignore our destinies," Zia said, looking up to her husband.

Zia was in her fifties and stood only five foot and a few inches. Harith was also in his fifties and was six feet. Zia's hair was mostly gray with a few streaks of black hair mixed in. Harith on the other hand had snow-white hair, which started to turn when he was in his thirties. He was still very much a warrior and very strong. It had surprised Ardeth the day his father had turned down the request to become Chief. Harith thought the Chief should be younger, so he requested they choose Ardeth. He was never more proud of his son as the day he accepted the request. 

"If it is as you say, my wife, I will be very proud to see him marry. I would like to have more grandchildren before my time is up," Harith told her.

"We have three grandchildren. I am sure Ghada will be blessed with more. Fahim will return, I feel it," Zia said. 

"You have been having this feeling since he disappeared," Harith said. Their son, Fahim, had gone out with other members to look for a rival tribe who had been raiding Medjai camps. Fahim and the others were caught in a terrible sandstorm. It was believed he became separated from the others and had wandered into a quicksand pit they found in the area while searching for him.

"I do not feel he is gone. I still feel him," Zia said, looking up to Harith with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry I have made you cry. I hope your feeling is true. I would very much like to see him again," Harith said hugging her.

********* 

Ardeth was dreaming again. He and Layla were together near a stream; he didn't recognize the place. They were holding and kissing each other. He laid her back on the blanket they were sitting on. Ardeth trailed kisses down her neck following the neckline of her robe. He pulled the front of her robe slightly apart, when he did he could see the top of her breast, he slowly trailed his kisses down further wanting to get to her more he started to untie the belt on her robe. She stopped him by placing her hand over his. Ardeth was suddenly awake; no one was in the tent with him as he looked around to see what could have caused him to awaken so suddenly. 

"Ardeth? Are you awake, my child?" Zia asked from outside the tent.

"Yes, Mother. Please enter," Ardeth got up to welcome her. "Good morning, Mother." 

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Zia set down a plate of food for him.

"Yes. How is Layla this morning?"

"She was waking up as I was coming over here," Zia told him. "She had a very restful night."

"May I go see her?" Ardeth asked. 

"You eat first. Give her time to do the same. I will let you know when you can see her," Zia said, leaving him to his breakfast.

********

Ardeth waited for his mother to let him see Layla. He paced in front of the tent for what seemed like hours. Atiya went into the tent with clean clothes. After a few minutes he was allowed to enter.

"Good morning, Layla," Ardeth said, sitting with her.

"Atiya, could you let us talk privately?" Layla asked her.

"Of course, I will see if I am needed elsewhere." Atiya went over with Zia.

"I am sorry I broke our dream this morning, Ardeth. I do not want to dream our first time together. I want it to be real," Layla said.

"You were having the same dream? Do you know the place where we were?" Ardeth wondered. 

"I do not. I am sure we could find it but the place is not important. The feelings are," Layla told him.

"The love I was feeling was very strong. It was as if I have known you for many years," Ardeth said as he took her hand in his. "Did it feel that way to you?"

"Yes. But I am worried about Botros. If my owner goes to him, he may come here or possibly attack the camp to get me back. He will expect me to honor his debt," Layla said in a shaky voice.

"You have honored the debt with your blood and sweat. I will not allow him to take you away from here or me," Ardeth pledged to her.

"I do not want to bring harm to you or your family. I should leave here until I am no longer searched for," Layla said, looking away from him. 

"You are not going anywhere. I will confront Botros if he comes here. If need be, I will fight for you. You are to be my wife." Ardeth caught himself by surprise as much as he did Layla. Even Atiya and his mother turned around quickly, having heard him.

"I do not believe, Ardeth Bay, you have asked me to be your wife. It was only a dream when you asked me. Even then I did not answer you," Layla reminded him.

"I am sorry. I am getting ahead of myself. We have only known each other for a few hours. I should not expect you to accept a proposal made in a dream," Ardeth said, kissing her hand.

"I will have the have the mark of being Botros' wife removed; then I will answer the proper question if I receive it," Layla said, kissing him on the cheek.

 ****


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Days passed by, turning into weeks. With each day Layla became stronger. She went out for short walks in the early morning before it became too hot for her weakened condition. Asima and Atiya would walk with her each morning but Ardeth would have meals with her and walk with her in the cool evening air. They shared conversations about each other's family and what their lives had been like. 

One day Ardeth and Raza happened upon Layla playing with some of the children, one of whom was Ardeth's niece, Hala. As Ardeth watched, he started to daydream of Layla and himself having children and playing with them. Raza punched his friend playfully, to get his attention.

"Where were you, my friend?" Raza asked.

"Thinking about something," Ardeth said, evasively.

"Something? I believe it was **someone **you were thinking about," Raza said, chuckling.

The ball the children and Layla were playing with rolled over by Ardeth. He stood and threw the ball back to them. It bounced and almost hit Layla. She shot him a disapproving look, ready to scold him until a movement on the hill behind the tents caught her eye. Ardeth saw a look of horror come over her face; he turned to see Botros and a few of his men riding into camp. Layla ran over to Ardeth.

"He's coming, Ardeth! What do we do now?" Layla said with panic in her voice. 

"Go to my tent, do not come out unless I call for you," Ardeth instructed her.

"I cannot go in your tent alone. It is not allowed," she reminded him.

"Hala!" Ardeth call to his niece. "Take Layla to my tent and stay with her until I call for her," he told the young girl.

"I will Uncle Ardeth. Come, Layla," Hala said, taking her by the hand as they ran to the tent.

"What are we going to do, friend?" Raza asked as Botros rode up to them. Ardeth gave him no answer.

"Iman. What do you want here?" Ardeth asked the man. Botros was an army by himself. He was tall and stocky and very strong by the looks of his muscular arms.

"I am looking for a woman. It is said that she was seen with you last. She is a runaway. Do you know where she is?" Botros' voice was very strong and commanding.

"If you would tell me what she looks like I could help you," Ardeth said. 

"Do not play games with me. I saw her as we rode in here. What did you do with her?" Botros asked, becoming angry.

"The woman you seek is here. She is not a runaway. I brought her here to heal. She was very ill," Ardeth explained, calmly.

"I want her! Bring her to me, **now**!" Botros ordered.

"You have no authority here. She will stay here as long as she wishes," Ardeth told him.

"She is my wife," Botros admitted.

"What type of man would give his wife to another man? She is no longer your wife, you saw to that by giving her away," Ardeth said, becoming angry, too.

"Get her or my men will," Botros said, as some of Ardeth's warriors surrounded Botros and his men.

"I do not think that would be a wise decision. You and your men will leave now. The woman will stay," Ardeth said, with his hand on his scimitar. 

"The woman belongs to our tribe. We will look after her, we have healers very capable of helping her," Botros told him.

"She no longer wears the markings of your tribe. She has accepted those of our tribe. We have welcomed her with open arms. She wishes not to return to a man who turned her into a slave to repay a debt," Ardeth said.

"She is my wife! She cannot be here without my permission," Botros said as Layla came from the tent. Ardeth tried to stop her, as did Hala.

"Go back, Layla!" Ardeth told her.

"No, I am not going to hide." She walked over in front of Botros' horse. "We never had the uniting ceremony. You only had your markings put on me. An elder here, explained the ceremony to me. We are not united in any way. I am free to do as I please. I choose to be here. Now leave me and this camp," Layla ordered.

"You do not give orders to me, woman," Botros said, making a grab for her. Raza pulled her away from him.  

"Leave now and do not come back," Ardeth said.

"I am not through with you, Bay. I will be back and you will regret your actions," Botros said, staring at Ardeth. He turned to leave as he did he yelled back over his shoulder. "I will kill you and the girl."

"I will be ready for you," Ardeth said, watching him leave.  Layla went to his side; she had fear in her eyes. He held her close to him as she stood there shaking. 

Layla pulled away from him. "I am leaving. I will not bring death to your family. I will go back to Botros," she said.

She was becoming very fond of Ardeth's family and friends. Though she was merely a stranger they welcomed her with open arms. There were those who feared retaliation and wanted her to leave but Ardeth would not hear of it. He knew the warrior could handle a battle if one ensued. Now Layla knew they were right. She didn't want anything to happen to her new tribe, she wanted to spare them a war. She did know Botros well enough he would keep his word.

"No! You will not go back to him. I love you, Layla Amin. I want you to be my wife," Ardeth declared.

"I cannot allow you to fight for me. I will leave," Layla insisted, turning away from him. 

Ardeth grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "I will not let you leave. You said you would be here forever," Ardeth reminded her. 

"I lied. I am not worthy of being a Medjai Chief's wife. I have been with many men in my life. Your family will not want such a woman in your family. Now let me go," she said, struggling with him. She had to find a way to get him to turn away from her. The thought of his being killed by Botros chilled her to the bone.

"You are lying now, trying to get me to hate you. I cannot do that. You are in my life and my heart. I will have you guarded. You will not leave this camp!" Ardeth said, forcefully, keeping his hold on her.

"Instead of being a slave, I will be your prisoner?" Layla asked.

"NO! I just want you to stay. I will protect you from Botros and I will live through it," Ardeth assured her lessening his hold.

"You are very confident, a little too confident. That will kill you quicker than Botros. I do not want to lose you anymore then you want to lose me," Layla said to him with a smile.

"I will try not to be too confident as long as you promise to stay here," Ardeth said. 

"I will stay. I will also fight by your side, if I must. I may not have been able to defend myself against my owner but I have learned by watching you and Raza practice. I know I can fight," Layla said.

"I believe you have the will, I am not sure about the knowledge. We do not let the women fight with us but they do know how to defend themselves when we are not here. I will teach you as soon as I have talked to the council as to our plan in case Botros does attack," Ardeth told her.

"I look forward to the lessons. I believe there will be an attack and he will not wait long to do so, either."

"I believe that, too."

********

Ardeth had the council gather, to discuss the possible but more probable attack of the their camp by Botros and his people. Ardeth thought the council would be more amenable to Layla's situation. Instead he found the council actually wanting her returned to Botros. 

"Layla Amin is not Botros' wife. There was no uniting ceremony other than him placing his marking on her. We all know there is more to the ceremony then that," Ardeth said.

"I do not believe you are being impartial to this topic," Zahid, head of the council, stated. "You have a personal involvement in this, do you not?" 

"It is true. I wish to make Layla Amin my wife. But I implore you to look at the circumstances that brought her here," Ardeth said.

"You brought her here. What other circumstances are we to look at?" Kaniel asked. Kaniel was another healer and one of the older members of the council. He disliked the Bay family, because Zia Bay had interfered with more than one of his patients. 

"She had been knifed and left to bleed to death. If I had not brought her here, she would have died. I could not allow it to happen, knowing Mother could save her," Ardeth said, staring at Kaniel. "She was nothing but a slave, put in the position by the man that claims to be her husband. How many of you would do that to your wife?"

Harith stood up to address the council. "The woman has accepted our tribe as hers. All of you welcomed her here. It is the threat of an attack that has turned you all against her. I will help my son, if Botros returns, with or without the council's blessing," he said.

"I say we all stand and defend the camp. As Harith said, we welcomed her to our camp. She has the marking of our tribe now. Do we not defend our own people?" The man speaking was once a great chief of all the Medjai, Mahir Asar, father to Zia Bay He was nearing ninety but he could hold his own with the council, and they knew it was impossible to argue any point with him. 

Ardeth placed his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. He knew the council would give in to his grandfather, which they did. Ardeth then explained his plan of action should the attack take place. 

"Rider coming!" a young boy yelled into the tent. Ardeth, Harith and Raza went out to meet him. It was a member of Botros' tribe. 

"Botros sent me to give you this." He handed Ardeth a medallion similar to his. "Botros is willing to make a fair trade. Your brother, for the woman," the rider said. "Do you have an answer?"

Ardeth was so stunned seeing his brother's medallion he barely understood what the rider had said. He snapped out of his daze to answer him. "I will meet with him. Ten kilometers east of this camp. He is to come only with my brother and one other person. I will do the same, bringing the woman," Ardeth told him. 

The rider turned and left as Harith and Raza stood in disbelief he was giving up the woman. "My son, you cannot meet him as you said. He will not show with only one man with him," Harith told him.

"I thought you loved the woman. Why are you giving her up so easily?" Raza wondered. 

"I do not recall saying I would give her to Botros, only that I would bring her," Ardeth said as he went to his tent.

********** **

Layla was very shaken when Ardeth told her the news. "You say you have a plan to keep me from Iman and still save your brother? May I know what this plan is?"

"I will tell you later. I believe I owe you a fighting lesson. I assume you would like to have it before tomorrow afternoon?" Ardeth said with a mischievous grin. 

"I believe it would be the wise thing to do," Layla stated. "I am wondering. Do my lessons figure into your plan?" she asked, being very curious.

"I will tell you in time. Come, I will give you your lesson now," he said, taking her by the hand. 

"Ardeth, I am not only scared for us but for the camp. Iman is devious. He could plan an attack by his men while we meet with him," Layla said as they walked together.

"I have thought of that also. My plan for tomorrow will include the proper precautions taken here. Do not worry. We will survive this together," he said, taking her into his arms. 

"If you have to make a choice tomorrow, promise me you will choose your brother," Layla said, very seriously. She thought her suggestion would ease any conflict he may feel inside.

"I will not have to make a choice. I will save my brother and keep you from Botros at the same time," he reassured her.

"I want to hear you promise me," she insisted.

"I am sorry. I cannot make that promise. I can only promise you and I will be united with my brother by my side."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Ardeth, Layla and Raza rode to the meeting area. Layla was very apprehensive about the plan. It was very detailed and needed to be timed precisely to achieve the goal of saving Fahim and herself.

"Layla, are you sure you are feeling up to your part?" Raza asked, sensing what she was thinking about. 

"Yes, Raza. Ardeth is a very good teacher. I will do as he has instructed," Layla told him.

"You are a quick study. I have taught many of the women in camp, as has Raza. You are better than most after your first lesson," Ardeth praised her.

"If I was so good after one lesson why did you give me two more?" Layla said with a light giggle. 

"To keep you alive, my fair lady," Ardeth answered in a serious tone. 

"I hate to interrupt but Botros is arriving," Raza said, looking at the riders coming toward them. "I see he brought more than just Fahim and one other person."

"I had no doubt he would," Ardeth said, as Layla moved closer to him.

"Is that your brother?" she asked as she drank some water.

 "Yes," Ardeth answered quietly. His heart seemed to skip a beat seeing his brother after so many months had passed. 

Botros and his followers stopped a few meters away from them. Ardeth knew it was just enough distance for a bullet to kill someone and also enough to give them a good start should they decided to leave with Fahim after he got Layla. Ardeth was going to make sure that did not happen. 

"Are you ready to make the trade?" Botros yelled.

"Yes, since you did not honor my request. I shall warn you, I did not come with only one person, either." As Ardeth said this the other warriors came over the hill lining up beside Ardeth and the others.

"You are not a man to be trusted either," Botros shouted. "Send the woman over and I will release your brother once she is here."

"I think not. They will start at the same time or the trade is off," Ardeth said, seeing his brother smile at him. 

"He remembers," Raza said, quietly. Fahim had made this same type of trade once before when some young warriors were taken while watching the horses away from camp and the Medjai had captured one of the raiders. Ardeth had hoped he would remember it, so he would assist in the plan.

"Ardeth, I do not feel well," Layla said.

"She is feeling ill. She may need assistance to get to you. I will help her," Ardeth said.

"NO! She comes alone or your brother dies here and now," Botros warned.

"I can make it alone," Layla said to Ardeth.

"Very well. Remember, he will not harm you," Ardeth told her. 

Layla started toward Botros. As she got a ways from Ardeth, Fahim was allowed to start on his way. As he and Layla were about to pass each other Fahim's horse reared up, scaring her horse to do the same. Layla fell hard to the ground.  Fahim jumped from his horse to check her. Botros drew a gun and fired at him. Ardeth raised his gun at Botros. Ardeth was amazed the bullet hitting him did not faze the big man.

"I will kill your brother and the woman," he yelled as he walked toward them.

"You cannot kill someone who is already dead!" Fahim shouted. "The woman is not breathing."

"It cannot be true," Ardeth said as he jumped from his horse to run to Layla. 

"I am sorry, brother. The horse must have hit her in some way," Fahim said as Botros aimed his gun at Ardeth as he held Layla. 

Fahim stood up carefully staring at the big man. "You will not live, if you pull the trigger," he told him as the other Medjai warriors readied themselves for a fight.

Botros ignored the warning and placed the muzzle of the gun to Ardeth head. A shot rang out but it was Botros who fell to the ground. Fahim looked up to see Raza lowering his gun. Botros had fallen across Layla's legs. A rider from the tribe took off back to their camp, not botheringto avenge their leader's death. 

"They must have hated him as much as others, not to have fought over his death," Raza said.

"Brother, we should take her body back to camp and give her a proper burial," Fahim said, putting his hand on Ardeth's shoulder. 

"You are right, Fahim. I promised her I would not let him harm her. I did not mean for this to happen," Ardeth said, scooping her up in his arms. 

"I am sure she knows it was not your fault. If anyone is to blame it is I. My horse spooked hers. It was not my intention," Fahim said as he took Layla from Ardeth as he got on his horse.

"I do not blame you. It was merely an accident," Ardeth said. As he went to take Layla from Fahim he saw her eyes flutter. "Layla?"

"She cannot hear you, Ardeth," Fahim told him.

"I saw her eyes move," Ardeth told him, as he got off his horse and took her from him. He laid her back on the ground.  "Layla, please be alive my love."

"Ardeth," she whispered. "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Layla took in a deep breath before she spoke again keeping him in suspense as to what she would say.  "Your mother and I had a plan of our own. I truly did not want to take the chance of the man taking me from you."

"What plan did you and Mother have?"

"The water in my flask is a mixture of herbs from Zia. She said the herbs would make it appear as if I were dead. From your reaction it must have worked," she said, still fighting the effect of the herbs.

"Yes, it worked beautifully. I only have one question. Why did you not tell me of this plan?" Ardeth asked.

"You had to believe it to be true for Botros to believe it," Layla answered.

"I truly believed you had died. My heart felt as if it had shattered," Ardeth said, holding her close to him.

"I kept my promise to be with you forever," Layla said with her brilliant smile that captured his heart.

"I think we should be going back to camp. I am sure that Harith and Zia are anxious to see Fahim," Raza said to them. 

"I can get up now," Layla said. "May I ride with you, Ardeth? The horse rearing up was not part of my plan it terrified me," she stated.

"Yes. I prefer not to let go of you. With your suggestion I do not have to," he said with a smile.


	6. Chpter 6

CHAPTER 6 

As everyone rode into camp all of the Bay family gathered to greet Fahim. He jumped from his horse and picked up his youngest two children. His wife Ghada waited for him to have a moment with their children before she went over to him. He put the two boys down and kissed Hala. Ghada looked into her husband's eyes and started to cry. She thought she would never see him again, which was very overwhelming to her, so much so, she fainted in his arms. 

Zia went to her as Fahim laid her down. "She will be fine," Zia said after checking on her. 

"I've always had that effect on her, mother. She just falls into my arms," Fahim said with a smile, trying to hide his worry with humor. 

Ghada opened her eyes and when she realized what had happened she felt very embarrassed. "Oh my. I really didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to be forgiven. You were overcome with joy as we all are. You just showed it in a different way," Zia said to her quietly. 

Fahim helped Ghada to her feet. Hala stepped to her mother's side as Fahim went to see his mother and father. "Mother, Ardeth told me you never gave up on my returning," he told her.

"I could never give up on you," Zia said with tears in her eyes. As they started to fall Fahim wiped them from her face. He tried to hide is own tears but was unsuccessful. Zia gently reached up to remove them.

Fahim felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned, knowing it was his father. "It is good to see you again, father," he said, hugging him. 

"It is good to have you back, my son," Harith said. 

"Daddy," Hala spoke up. "Would you like to rest? I helped Mother prepare for your homecoming. She smiled up at him. 

"My lovely Hala. I believe I would like to rest and visit with all of you," he answered.

"I would like to see my grandson," Mahir said in a booming voice, as he was helped through the crowd.

"Grandfather, you look as spry as ever," Fahim said as the elderly man hugged him.

"I do not know why they hold onto me. I am capable of walking on my own," Mahir said as Atiya grabbed his elbow when he swayed a bit.   

"We all worry about you, Grandfather. Would you like to come to our tent? We can visit there out of the hot sun," Fahim suggested.

"No your wife and children come first. I will visit with you later. Go now and enjoy your family. I am sure they have many stories for you," Mahir said, waving him away.

*******

Zia walked over to Ardeth and Layla who were standing back away from Fahim and his family to give them some time together. "Child, you succeeded in our plan," she said to Layla.

"Yes, it was a great success. So much that Ardeth feared I had actually died," Layla said, looking up at Ardeth.

"Only for a moment," he said. "Next time, Mother, I would like to know when you change my plans."

"My child, if I had told you, the outcome may not have been the same. Your not knowing played well," Zia explained to him.

"I will not debate with you, Mother. Instead, I will thank you," he said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome, my child," Zia said, touching his face. "I promise not to interfere with your plans in the future unless I think mine will work better." She winked at Ardeth as he chuckled.

"Very well, Mother. Layla and I are going for a walk away from camp. We have a few things to discuss." 

"Go on. I have much to do for the celebration. Please make sure you are back in an hour," she stressed.

"We will be back in time for the celebration," he told her then he and Layla started their walk.

******

Ardeth and Layla walked for a long time together but kept the camp in site. They enjoyed each other's company so much they barely spoke to each other. Ardeth was trying to find the words to speak to her but was finding out it was very difficult for this Medjai chief to ask a simple question. 

Finally they stopped walking when they came to the small oasis near the camp. Ardeth turned to face her. "Layla, I have something to ask you," he finally said.

"What would that be, my darling?" she asked.

"Layla, would you honor me by becoming my wife?" Ardeth kissed her hand after asking.

She noticed his hand was shaking as it held hers. "It is I who would be honored. Yes, my darling. I will be your wife."

Ardeth pulled her close to him and kissed her. His hold was so tight she found it hard to breathe. She pushed on his arms to get him to let go. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly.

"You were taking my breath away," Layla said.

"I am sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength. I was so delighted you accepted I didn't want to let you go," he told her. "When would you like to have the uniting ceremony?"

"Whenever you would like. I do prefer for it to be soon," Layla said, blushing slightly.

"I would prefer to have the ceremony tonight but we cannot," Ardeth said.

"Yes. There is much planning and we do not want to interrupt the celebration of your brother's return."

"You are right. We will make our announcement in the morning," Ardeth stated. He ran his hands through her long black hair as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "You have captured my heart and soul."

"As you have mine." She put her arms around his waist and he did the same, gently bringing _her lips to his _for a very passionate kiss. "I am not sure I can wait until after the ceremony, to be with you, if you keep kissing me like that Ardeth Bay."

"I was thinking the same thing. I suggest that we head back to camp before we…" Ardeth was interrupted by another kiss. "Miss the celebration," he said to finish his statement.

Layla giggled. "I think that is a very wise suggestion." She looped her arm around his as they walked back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

The following morning Ardeth waited for Layla outside the tent she was staying in. "I was beginning to think you were not coming out," Ardeth said as she walked out to him.

"I wanted to make myself presentable for our announcement," Layla said, checking her clothes.

"You have never not looked presentable to me," Ardeth said, looking at the beautiful dark blue gown she was wearing, with the Medjai symbols embroidered on the hem of the long sleeves.

"My love, you are so sweet to say that, however, I know how important this announcement is. I know the council members will scrutinize me. They will want to know if I am worthy of being a chief's wife."

"I do not care if they believe you to be worthy or not. We will be united soon," Ardeth said taking her in his arms for a kiss. "Very soon."

"Shall we go make the announcement, my love?" Layla took him by the hand as they started to walk.

"I think Mother knows what this is about. She kept smiling at me all during breakfast," Ardeth said. "I asked them to meet us at the council tent."

"Mothers know everything. I could never hide a secret from my mother. I am sure it is the same with Zia."

"Yes. Fahim and I can never hide anything from her for **_too_** long." Ardeth noticed that she slowed her pace. "Is something wrong, Layla?"

"The council. I wish I could tell them I am a descendent of a pharaoh or that I am a princess, but I cannot," she sighed as they stopped walking.

Ardeth turned her to face him. "You are a queen in my eyes."

"Oh my!" Layla was very flattered by his words. "You do know how to make a woman feel special. You say just the right words."

"I meant every word. I will treat you as a queen every day of my life," Ardeth said with a smile.

Raza walked by them, heading to the council tent. "Do not keep the council waiting, my friend. You know how angry they can get."

"Yes, I know." Ardeth and Layla walked with Raza to the tent. Raza held the flap open as Ardeth and Layla entered. Seeing his grandfather, Ardeth went to him first out of respect for his age.

"Ardeth, why am I up so early?" Mahir asked. It was known all over the camp he rarely rose before midday.

"I am sorry for the early meeting but I have news that will please our family and the council members," Ardeth explained.

"So speak. What news do you have for us?" his grandfather asked.

"Grandfather, council, Mother and Father. I have asked Layla to be my wife. She has graciously accepted," Ardeth said with a very big smile while he held Layla's hand.

"My child you have chose wisely," Zia said with a wink, knowing it was their destiny. 

"Congratulations, my son," Harith said, giving him a hearty handshake.

"Thank you both." Ardeth turned to his grandfather. He had a somber look on his face, which made Ardeth wonder if he would accept Layla.

"Are you sure this woman loves you?" Mahir asked.

"Yes, Grandfather. We love each other very much," he assured him.

"Is she capable of giving you heirs?" Zahid asked.

"I am very capable of giving my future husband many heirs," Layla answered.

"When is this uniting to take place?" Zahid asked.

"Two weeks from today. I have friends to contact," Ardeth said, thinking of the O'Connell family.

"I have not given my blessing as of yet," Mahir said, attempting to stand. Raza steadied him as he rose up.

"Is there a problem, Grandfather?" Ardeth walked closer so the elderly man didn't have to walk so far.

"Come here, young lady," Mahir told her. He took her hands and looked them over. Layla looked at them trying to figure out what he was trying to find. "You have calloused hands from hard work."

"Yes, Sir. As I am sure Ardeth has told you, I was once a slave," Layla said, becoming worried he wouldn't accept her.

"I know my grandson very well. He will need a strong woman to keep him in line. I believe you are, after what you have been through. You will make him a fine wife. I accept you into our family. I am sure if Ardeth's Grandfather Bay were here he would agree." Ardeth never knew his other grandfather. He had died in a battle a few weeks before he was born He does carry something very special of his Grandfather Bay's, his full name.

"Thank you, Mahir. Your blessing is very important to both of us," Layla said with a smile.

"You are right, Grandson. Her smile is beautiful." Mahir winked at him. "If I were younger I would steal her away from you." He chuckled.

"Grandfather, I believe you would be a worthy opponent," Ardeth said, playing along.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

A week after the announcement was made, the O'Connell family arrived at the camp. Ardeth and a few of the warriors had gone to the Valley of Kings to check on an archeological dig there. He had asked Raza and Atiya to meet the family when they arrived.  Raza saw them drive up and called to Atiya. 

"Rick, Evelyn. Welcome back. So glad to see all of you again, even you Jonathon," Raza said with a wink.

"Ah yes. That was Medjai humor, wasn't it?" Jonathon said, unimpressed. 

"We wouldn't miss Ardeth's wedding for anything. Where is he?" Rick asked.

"He's at the Valley of Kings. He should be back in a day or two," Raza said.

"Sure the old chap hasn't flown the coop, so to speak?" Jonathon asked.

"I believe that would be English humor, wouldn't it?" Raza asked, chuckling.

"Jonathon, be nice," Evie, scolded him.

"Dad, can we drive there and surprise him?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so. We can visit with Lillie…"

"Layla," Evie corrected him.

"Yeah, Layla. We can meet and visit with her, until Ardeth gets back," Rick said, finishing his thought. 

"Oh, why can't we go? You know she and Mom will just talk about the wedding." Alex whined, "We'll be bored out of our minds listening to them."

"He does have a point," Jonathon said, agreeing.

"We're not going," Rick said. "At least not yet," he whispered to Alex.

"Where is the blushing bride to be?" Evie asked, looking around.

"She'll be out in a while. She was trying on the ceremonial gown in Zia's tent," Atiya answered, coming over to greet them. "It is so nice to see you again." She hugged Evie.

"It's good to be back. I love coming here and listening to the elder Medjai talk of their many battles," Evie said. 

"Yes, they love to talk about them," Atiya replied. Layla came from the tent, shading her eyes from the sun, when she saw Atiya and walked over to her. "Layla, this is the O'Connell family. Evelyn, Rick, their son, Alex and Evie's brother, Jonathon."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Ardeth has told be about all of you," Layla said.

"We should go in out of the sun," Atiya suggested. They all went inside her and Raza's tent.

"I hope it was all good," Rick stated as they went in.

"Yes. It was mostly good," Layla said with a smile.

"Mostly? He must have mentioned how we met. One little incantation, I didn't know it would cause so much trouble," Evie said, with a giggle as they all sat down.

"You can laugh about it now. Imhotep just about destroyed the world and us, thanks to you and that one little incantation," Rick told her.

"Yes, Darling, I know," Evie said. "Ardeth didn't say in his letter. How did you meet him?"

"He and Raza saved my life," Layla answered.

"They saved you? I'm most interested in hearing that story," Evie replied.

"Well, it is rather long and I would love to tell you but I'd like Ardeth to be here when I do," Layla said.

"Then we shall wait," Evie told her. 

"Dad, can't we go see Ardeth? It wouldn't take long in our car," Alex whined.

"I said no, Alex. Now mind your manners," Rick told him. Alex lowered his head and pouted.  

"Alex, Ardeth mentioned that you saved your mother's life once. Could you tell me about it?" Layla asked, trying to lift his spirits.

"You really want to hear about it?" Alex wondered.

"Of course I do. I would not have asked, if I had not," Layla told him as she moved closer to him to give him her full attention.

"Well, it all started when Mom found the Bracelet of Anubis. Being the curious type I opened the chest it was in and I put it on," Alex explained.

"I bet your mother and Father got angry," Layla commented.

"Not really. Mom didn't know about it right off. I told Dad and Ardeth first," Alex said.

"That's when your future husband tried to scare the pants off Alex," Rick stated. "All the talk about bringing on the next apocalypse, the boy was only eight, he didn't need to hear all that."

"I am sure he did not mean to scare any of you. Ardeth takes his duties very seriously," Layla said. "Please Alex, continue with your story."

"When I put the bracelet on, it started showing me the way to Ahm Shere. Starting with the pyramids of Giza and places leading to Karnak. I had told Dad and Ardeth this but then I was kidnapped by Imhotep and I had to leave clues for Mom and Dad to find me after we left Karnak." 

"You are one brave little man," Layla said. " Do not keep me in suspense, tell me more."

"Imhotep tried everything to stop them. He created this wall of water and sent it after them," Alex told her.

"Really?" Layla said, astonished.

"Believe me, it got pretty hairy there for a while but we made it through," Jonathon said.

"I cannot imagine what that would have been like, to see all of that water coming at you," Layla said.

"Terribly frightening, to say the least," Evie said.

"At first I thought I had lost them but I felt something inside me that told me they were still alive," Alex said.

"You never told us that before," Rick said.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Alex admitted. 

"I believe you." Evie hugged him.

"I believe you, too. Love builds a bond whether it is between a parent and a child or husband and wife. That bond told you they were okay," Layla explained. "So what happened next?"

"We had to walk through a jungle to get to the pyramid. Did I mention the big Diamond on top of it? Uncle Jonathon took it," Alex said.

"Never mind that, Alex. Get to the good part," Jonathon said to him.

"Ok, we were in the jungle and Lock-Nah was coming after the bracelet they didn't need me, just it. So I ran away from him but he caught up to me. Right as he was about to kill me, Dad came running in to save me," Alex was very animated as he explained the events. 

"Ardeth took care of the bugger for you, Alex. Then I had to save his life," Jonathon added.

"Well, I should thank you then, Jonathon. If you had not saved him, I would not be here," Layla told him. 

"You're very welcome," Jonathon said with a smile. "Go on, Alex, your getting to the good part."

"Yeah, when we got to the pyramid the bracelet popped off. Mom was just getting there with Uncle Jonathon, when Imhotep showed up with Anck Su Namun and she stabbed Mom. We saw her die and after a while, we thought of the getting the Book of the Living, so we could bring her back. Uncle Jonathon had to create a diversion with Anck-su-amun by fighting with her, so I could steal the book and help Mom."

"You both are truly brave," Layla said.

"If Uncle Jonathon hadn't known the last symbol it wouldn't have worked," Alex said. 

"The symbols can be difficult at times," Layla said. "When I was a young girl, I had a lot of difficulty keeping them straight."

"When Mom came back to life she fought with Anck Su Namun, while Uncle Jonathon and I went to help Dad," Alex said.

"I must say you tell a story well, Alex. I felt as if I were there," Layla said with a smile. "Ardeth told me how Rick killed the Scorpion King and Ahm Shere was then swallowed up by the desert."

"It almost took us with it," Rick said. "You know if you'd like to, we could go see Ardeth at the Valley of Kings."

"I would like to go but it is too late to start out now," Layla said.

"Not with my car," Rick said.

"Really? I've never ridden in one before," Layla said.

"It's about time you did," Jonathon said, helping her to her feet.

"Oh my! Ardeth will be so surprised to see us," Layla said as they walked to the car.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Mahir asked, coming out of his tent with Zia.

"We are going to the Valley of Kings to see Ardeth," Layla answered.

"I think I shall go too. If that machine is safe enough for you, it will be for me, also," Mahir said.

"Father, you should not go out in this heat. You should stay in the shade of a tent," Zia said, concerned for her father's health. 

"I will be fine, daughter. I would like to see the Valley again," Mahir told her.

"You make it sound like a last request," Zia said.

"I am 91, it could be the last time I see it," he said to her.

"Please, do not say such things. You have many years left in you yet," Zia said. 

"So you say, I am still going to ride with them," Mahir told her. Jonathon helped the elderly Medjai into the car, where he sat next to Alex.

"Layla, you can ride shotgun," Rick told her.

"Shotgun?" Layla asked, puzzled.

"He means you can ride up front with him. It's a saying from the old west times in the United States, when stagecoach drivers had someone with a shotgun sit with them," Alex explained.

"Very well, I will ride shotgun, without the gun though." Layla giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

When they arrived at the Valley of the Kings, it was nearing dusk. Layla looked around to find Ardeth. She spotted him over by a tent, talking to someone she assumed to be the archeologist. Ardeth heard the car pull up and excused himself to go over to them.

"What a wonderful surprise! Grandfather, you certainly are a surprise. I thought you despised Rick's car. You thought it to be evil," Ardeth wondered.

"If Layla thought it to be safe, who am I to think otherwise," Mahir stated. He was becoming very fond of his future granddaughter; for one fact, she did not treat him as some rickety old man.

"Mahir, where do you want to start looking around?" Alex asked.

"Far away from the diggers. I don't believe in what they do here," Mahir said as they started to walk. 

"Be careful, Grandfather,' Ardeth said.

"I feel the same as Mahir. I believe in other parts of the world they consider it grave robbing. Why is it any different here?" Layla wondered.

"Archeology is used to study history," Evie said.

"I do understand wanting to find out historical facts but to take things, even bodies, from their resting place is wrong!" Layla argued.

"Layla, I disagree. The artifacts that are found can tell us as much about the people as a written document can," Evie stated.

"Then take pictures and document it. Don't take it from the tombs," Layla said. "I doubt that you would like it if someone were to dig up your ancestors and removed their wedding rings or other jewelry, would you?" she asked, looking at Evie.

"I see your point. I guess I never really though of it in that context," Evie said. 

******

"Should we separate them?" Rick asked Ardeth, quietly.

"Layla is just speaking for her heart. I see nothing wrong with them talking," Ardeth replied as he watched the two women talk.

"I don't call what they are doing talking, I call it a heated discussion," Rick said.

"They'll be fine. My future wife, I am finding, is very strong willed and has very strong convictions in many areas," Ardeth said with a chuckle.

"Evie is the same way. I guess it won't hurt them to talk and long as they don't come to blows." Rick laughed.

"If they do Evie will have a good fight. I have taught Layla many moves to defend herself," Ardeth told him as the ladies started laughing and walked over to the men.

"Are you two through?" Rick asked. 

"With our discussion? Yes, darling. We are now going to go exploring. Are either of you coming along?" Evie asked.

"We would be happy to join you lovely ladies," Ardeth said.

"We should not go far, it is getting dark. I do not want to get lost," Layla said.

"You will never be lost with me around. I know the desert very well." Ardeth said as he stumbled over a few rocks, losing his balance. 

"Well, buddy. I don't know about the girls but I feel really confident now," Rick said, helping Ardeth to his feet. 

"I was blinded by Layla's beauty and stumbled," he said with a hearty laugh.

"He even flatters me to save his dignity," Layla whispered to Evie.

"Men will do anything to save their ego or their dignity." Evie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked. 

"Nothing. Shall we get on with our exploring?" Evie asked as she took hold of Rick's arm.

"I thought I was going to help Mahir. Seems I should help you more." Layla giggled.

"You think it funny that I fell? I shall show you what is funny," Ardeth said as he started to tickle her.

"You are going to pay for that Ardeth Bay!" Layla said, after breaking free. She knocked Ardeth to the ground and started tickling him. Ardeth fought her playfully then reached up to pull her to him for a very long and passionate kiss.

Rick and Evie stopped when they heard the commotion. "Hey, you two. There is a little kid around here, somewhere. Alex!" Rick said, looking for his son. "Hey, Jonathon!' he yelled, seeing his brother in law. "Where are Alex and Mahir?"

"I thought they were with you!" Jonathon yelled back. 

"Great, I wonder where they disappeared to," Rick said, trying to look around as darkness was setting in. 

"Ardeth, buddy I think we have a problem," Rick said, going over to him. "I don't see Alex anywhere."

"I am sure he is safe with Mahir. He would not let anything happen to Alex," Layla told him. 

"I will have my warriors look for them. Layla, you stay with the O'Connells. I do not want you disappearing, too." Ardeth walked away to gather the warriors to start a search.

***** 

"Mahir. I think we should go back. We shouldn't have come down here without telling someone," Alex told him.

"Don't worry, boy. I can find our way back out. I thought you wanted to explore?" Mahir asked him.

"I did but that was before I started to see dirt falling from the ceiling," Alex said to him as another trickle of dirt fell nearby.

"There is nothing to worry about. The diggers have been in here and nothing has happened to them," Mahir said, walking further into the dug out tunnel. 

"There's always a first time," Alex said, following him.

"Come on now. Do not fall behind and get lost. We are going to see what those diggers have done in here. I bet they took everything of value from the tombs here," Mahir said in a disgusted tone.

"I really think we should go back out, Mahir," Alex said, pulling at the elderly Medjai's hand. "It's too dangerous to be here."

"Nonsense. We'll be fine." Mahir turned down another tunnel. 

Suddenly Alex found himself on the ground and Mahir in a deep hole. "Mahir, Mahir, can you hear me?" he yelled. Alex heard moans from the bottom of the pit. "Mahir, please answer me. Are you ok?"

"I need help, boy. I've hurt my leg. I cannot move it," Mahir said in a very distressed voice.

"I don't know if I can find my way back," Alex said, very worried. He had noticed also that his yelling was causing more dirt to fall each time.

"Boy, you have to. There is nothing you can do to help me other than get Ardeth and the others to get me out. Now follow our tracks out, be very careful but hurry," Mahir instructed him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Alex said as he took off, carefully looking for their footprints. 

*******

Layla and Evie were in one of the archeologists' tents. Evie was pacing back and forth watching the torches moving in the distance. "I can't wait any longer," Evie said grabbing a torch.

"Where are you going? Ardeth told us to stay here. He has plenty of warriors to help look for Mahir and Alex," Layla told her.

"I'm going to look for my son. You can stay here if you wish but another set of eyes could find them faster," Evie stated walking out of the tent. 

"I shall go with you." Layla picked up another torch. She knew Evie shouldn't go by herself. Something was telling her danger was very near and they should keep track of one another. 

"I haven't seen them in this area yet," Evie said, pointing to a tunnel inside the hill.

"Then we will look there first," Layla agreed. As they walked up to the tunnel entrance, Layla tripped over something. She shined her torch down to see what had caused it. She picked up a small sign. "Evie, wait!"

"What is it?" 

"I found this or I should say it found me. It says 'Dangerous: Do not enter'."

"If Alex and Mahir are in there they are in grave danger. We have to be very careful when we go in," Evie told her, heading into the tunnel.

"Please stop!" Layla grabbed her. "We have to tell the others what we found, we will need their help to look for them."

"We can't take them away from searching elsewhere in case we're wrong. We can do it ourselves," Evie told her confidently.

"No! I am going to get Ardeth and tell him our suspicions. Please wait here," Layla said as she went in the direction of a group of torches.

When she caught up to them she found it was not Ardeth but Fahim and his group. She relayed what they had found and how Evie wanted to search the tunnel. Fahim went with her as he sent word to Ardeth's group. When they reached the entrance Evie was gone. 

"She has gone in alone," Fahim said. "Please wait for Ardeth. I do not want you getting hurt," he told Layla.

"I will wait." She watched as he and the warriors entered the tunnel. She watched until she couldn't she the torches any longer. 

"Layla! Where's Evie?" Rick asked as he and Ardeth arrived. 

"She went in before I got back with help. She believes they went in here without seeing the danger sign." Layla pointed out the sign she found.

"You wait out here, we will find everyone," Ardeth told her. 

"If you are going in, so will I. I want to be with you should something happen."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. It is too dangerous for you to be in there," Ardeth argued.

"If it is dangerous for me, it will be the same for you. I am going with you. If we die, we die together," Layla said.

"I am not going to die. I have a uniting ceremony to attend soon," Ardeth said to her with a smile.

"So do I. So we will go in together and come out together," Layla said, starting into the tunnel.

"I guess she told you, Buddy," Rick said with a chuckle as he and Ardeth followed her in. 

Ardeth caught up to her and took her by the hand. "You said together."

******

"Alex!" Evie called out. Dirt from the ceiling fell on top of her. She wished she had waited on Layla to get help. She turned a corner and ran into Alex. "Alex, Are you ok?"

"Yes ma'am but Mahir is hurt. He fell in a deep hole and hurt his leg," he explained. 

They heard voices behind them and saw Fahim coming toward them. "Evie, you found them?"

"No, just Alex. He said Mahir is injured."

"Where is he?" Fahim asked.

"I'll have to show you. I can't explain it," Alex said.

"I cannot allow you to go with us. Just point us in the general direction and we will follow the prints," Fahim told him as Ardeth and the others joined them. 

"But the ceiling is caving in, it might have wiped out the tracks," Alex argued. 

"Alex, we can find it on our own. I want you to go with your mother and Layla back to the entrance and wait on us there," Rick told him.

"I am not leaving without Ardeth. Where he goes, I go," Layla said in defiance.

"Layla, Rick is right you and Evelyn should go back to the entrance and wait. I will be fine," Ardeth tried to assure her just as more dirt fell on them. 

"We go together or not at all." Layla stood there waiting for Ardeth to decide. 

He sighed heavily. "We are wasting time debating we all shall go find Mahir. Alex, you walk with Fahim and show him the way. "You will stay with me," Ardeth told Layla, taking her by the hand again.

*******

They slowly made their way to where Mahir had fallen. He was dozing off when they reached him. Fahim and Ardeth went down into the pit to help their grandfather. Fahim and Ardeth lifted the elderly man gently to Rick and the other warriors. Layla and Evie went to him immediately when he was put on safe ground. Rick then helped Ardeth and Fahim up. 

"Stop, worrying about me and let's get out of here while we still can," Mahir said seeing dirt falling. 

"I believe Grandfather is right. We can tend to his injuries outside where it is safer," Ardeth told them.

As three of the warriors picked up Mahir to carry him, Layla took Ardeth by the hand and started to walk out with him. Alex and Evie walked in back of Fahim and Rick walked with Layla and Ardeth. They were making their way back to the entrance when they started to hear a low rumble.

"Cave in! MOVE!" Rick shouted to them. They all started running seeing the entrance within their reach. The ground beneath them started to shake from the tunnel caving in. Ardeth and Layla where knocked off their feet. Rick tried to help them up but the dirt fell on the three of them, cutting them off from the entrance.

It became very dark and silent in the tunnel. Rick was the first to stir after the dirt stopped falling. "Layla, Ardeth! Are you all right?" He waited for an answer but received none. He called out to them again this time he heard moaning. He carefully moved toward it and when he felt what he thought was a body he stopped. He could tell it was Layla by her size. "Layla? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Where is Ardeth?" she said, coughing from the dirt in the air. "Ardeth!" 

They both heard moaning, and Rick figured out Ardeth was beside Layla under some rocks and dirt. They work their way through the debris, when Layla touched him, Ardeth gasped in pain. "I'm sorry, my love. I do not have to ask if you are ok, you are obviously hurt."

"You are right. I believe a rib or two maybe broken," Ardeth said, coughing, which caused the pain to become more severe.


	10. Chapter10

**Chapter 10**

Fahim and the others made it out of the cave safely and when they realized Ardeth, Rick and Layla didn't come out they started digging. Fahim had Evie and Alex help the camp's doctor tend to Mahir's injuries. It was going to take hours for them to dig their way to them and he thought keeping them busy would help keep them calm.

"It is my fault my Grandson is in there. If he should parish, I…"

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault. You didn't see the sign. If you had I'm should neither of you would've entered," Evie said.

"I am an old man and my judgment is not what it used to be. I should have turned back when Alex asked me to."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes. I'm sure they'll be fine, you'll see," Evie said, trying to convince herself as well as Mahir.

"Mom is right. Dad and Ardeth have survived mummy attacks twice. What's a little dirt tumbling down on them?" Alex said trying to make him feel better.

"You both are right. My Grandson and Rick are very strong men if anyone can survive this it will be them. I just hope Layla is strong enough," Mahir said, sounding very worried.

"I'm sure they protected her and all three of them will come out laughing about all this," Evie said, hoping.

******

Rick had relit the torches and he and Layla were trying their best to dig an opening in the tunnel, while on the other side the Medjai warriors and the archeology diggers were doing the same. Ardeth struggled to his feet as Rick and Layla were digging when they saw him move they stopped and stared at him. 

"What do you think you're going to do?" Rick asked.

"I'm…going …to help," he struggled to say with the sore ribs.

"I do not think it wise for you to be moving around. Sit back down and stay out of our way," Layla ordered him.

"I do my share of the work," he groaned as pain shot through him.

"I hope your ass is as hard as your head," Rick commented.

"What?"

"Cause if you don't sit back down I'm going to knock you on it," Rick told him.

Ardeth ignored Rick's warning and started picking up small rocks. Layla watch him as he went for a bigger rock next to her foot. She stepped on it to keep him from moving it.  "Layla, you stepped on the rock I'm trying to move." Ardeth waited for a response from her. She turned and smiled at him, so he went back to the smaller rocks. Soon the pain in his ribs got the best of him and he sat back down to rest. 

"Rick," Layla whispered. "I'm finding it harder to breathe."

"I know we're losing our good air in here. Pretty soon the torches will be going out," Rick explained.

"You should put all but one torch so it does not use our air," Ardeth said, overhearing them.

"Good idea, Buddy. Nice to know your brain hasn't been affected yet." Rick extinguished two of the torches, making little light to work with. After digging a while longer Layla stopped as her breathing became more labored. Rick struggled to dig knowing if he didn't make a hole soon they all would die.

*****

"How long has it been?" Evie asked. 

"My guess would be an hour or more," Mahir told her.

"I'm going to walk down there to see if they need anything," Evie said. 

"I'll go with you," Alex said, jumping to his feet.

"No you don't! You'll stay here with Mahir," Evie told him. "I'll be back when I have some news."

"Be it good or bad I want to know about my grandson," Mahir stated.

"I promise. I won't keep anything from you." Evie walked to the site and as she got closer she heard yelling coming from inside. She ran the rest of the way to see what was going on. She found Jonathon standing just outside the tunnel. "Have you reached them?" she asked as the yelling continued.

"We just broke through. It's a small hole but we don't hear anyone answering on the other side….yet," Jonathon added quickly, not wanting to dash her hopes. He pulled her away from the entrance as they brought out more dirt and rock.

"They'll answer they have to. Nothing has happened to them. They're just asleep or something. Maybe they have found another way out," she babbled with anxiety. 

"I'm sure any of those things could be possible," Jonathon said, putting his arm around her shoulder. He stood there holding her for the longest time, both of them silent, trying to hear what was happening in the tunnel. 

Soon they heard cheering. They rushed to the entrance to see what was happening. Fahim carried Layla out and laid her on the ground. She was coughing and gasping for air. "Jonathon, get her some water," Evie ordered. "Thank God, she's all right. Where are Rick and Ardeth?"

"They're getting them out. Ardeth is hurt," Fahim reported. "Please look after her while I go help my brother." He went back in tunnel as Evie wiped some of the dirt off Layla's face. Jonathon came running back with the water. 

"Here Layla, take a small drink," Evie suggested helping her to sit up.

"Where's Ardeth? Do they have him out yet?"

"I'll go check on him," Jonathon told her. 

"I have to go see for myself," Layla said trying to get up. 

"No, you stay right here. They'll be just fine." Evie watched the tunnel entrance waiting for her husband and Ardeth to be brought out. Suddenly she heard Rick call out for her. "Over here, Darling!" She yelled to him.  He waved and looked back as they carried Ardeth out of the cave. Again he was coughing in need of air and the pain he was in from his ribs was excruciating.

Evie helped Layla to her feet then they walked over to Ardeth and Rick. Evie hugged Rick with all her strength. "Evie, Evelyn! Please I need to breathe. I almost stopped breathing in there. I don't need you choking it out of me," he said. He chuckled as she quickly pulled away from him. 

"I'm sorry. I thought…It's good to see all of you out of there," she said, changing the subject.

"I'm glad we're out of there too," Rick said, giving her a kiss.

"My Love. I'm so glad to see you. We need to get you back to camp so your mother can help you," Layla told Ardeth as she sat holding him. 

"I will be fine. I think we will wait until morning to go back. I'm sure you do not feel like making the journey tonight," Ardeth said not wanting to admit he was the one that didn't want to go.

"But you need your injuries tended to. I only thought you'd want to have your mother's healing hands to help you."

"I do not think that my injuries are going to heal overnight. She may tend to them tomorrow," Ardeth said with a smile.

"Ardeth's right. We'll stay here tonight the camp doctor will look after him," Rick said as the doctor and Alex brought Mahir to him.

"Grandfather, you should not be up trying to walk," Ardeth reprimanded him.

"I am fine it is only twisted, not broken," Mahir told him. "Layla, are you injured?"

"No, Mahir. I am ok, just worried about Ardeth."

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine," Ardeth said, trying not to breathe too deeply.

"Let's get out of the doctors way and he can look him over," Rick suggested.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Ardeth and Layla postponed the uniting ceremony until his ribs had healed and he also wanted to give Mahir's leg time to heal from the fall. He was very lucky to have only come out of the fall with a twisted knee and nothing broken. Alex was also delighted in the fact it was delayed, which meant he could stay at the camp longer with his parents. He spent most of his time with Mahir helping him as he tried to walk on his sore leg. He wanted to be well enough to stand at his grandson's ceremony.

The week leading to the uniting ceremony was filled with many different celebrations. The council of elders held the first. They lavished their Chief and his soon to be wife with well wishes of happiness and the mention of heirs was plentiful. Ardeth's family held the next celebration; it was held privately in the Harith and Zia's tent. They had a huge meal prepared by the Bay wives; afterwards gifts were given to the couple. Ardeth's Uncle was the last to hand them their gift. 

"Ardeth, I know how you have always enjoyed my puzzle boxes. This is the first one I made after coming here. I have added something to the top since you are a wandering soul at times." Edward handed the box to Ardeth.

Ardeth stood admiring the box. It was about eight inches in width, five inches high and six inches deep. He could see the different places where it would eventually open. Then he looked at the top and read the words in Arabic etched in the wood. "The sands of the desert will draw you back home from any journey you may take," he read out loud. "Is this part of the puzzle?"

"Maybe," his uncle said cryptically. "I have always said that only a true Donovan can open the box. I am willing to change my mind if you open it, nephew."

"I will take that as a challenge," Ardeth said with a smile.

"May I try to open it?" Layla asked as Ardeth handed it to her. She was surprised it didn't weigh more considering the size.

"Of course I am giving it to you both," Edward told her. 

"I think he has made them so no one can open them. That is why he is so sure only a true Donovan can open them," Ardeth said looking at his uncle. "Am I right, Uncle?"

"Afraid not. I assure you they do open."

"May I take this to my tent tonight? I would like to try." Layla wondered.

"Yes, you may be the first to try," Ardeth told her as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I don't think you will get much accomplished tonight. You seem to be sleepy."

"Sleepy but curious," Layla admitted.

"It is late. I will walk you to your tent," Ardeth said helping her to her feet. "Good night to all of you."

"Yes, good night and thank you for all the wonderful gifts," Layla said.

"Just hold on one minute," Mahir said getting to his feet with help from Fahim.

"What is it, Grandfather?" Ardeth asked. 

"You are not united with this woman yet. I plan on escorting her to her tent with you," he told Ardeth.

"Do you not trust me, Grandfather?" Ardeth wondered.

"Of course I trust you. It is the Bay and Asar blood coursing through your veins that prompts me to protect this fair lady," Mahir whispered to his grandson but Layla overheard and blushed.

Ardeth let out a hearty laugh. "You have a good point, Grandfather, but I have held my feelings this long, a few more nights will not kill me."

"Though it might kill me," Layla said in a whisper to Ardeth.

******

The following night would have been a celebration with Layla's family as host but since she had none Alex came up with the idea that his family be a substitute for her. Layla loved the idea so much she cried when they told her of the plan. 

During the celebration there was a commotion outside the tent. Ardeth and Rick went out to see what was going on. They said a group of people having a heated discussion with Zahid. 

"You must leave you are not welcomed here!" Zahid yelled at the man standing before him.

"Zahid! What is going on here?" Ardeth demanded as he and Rick walked up to the group.

"These people are from Botros' tribe. They have been shunned by us and they are not wanted or welcomed here," Zahid explained.

"Ardeth is wife is about to drop a kid. You can't turn them away," Rick said bluntly, seeing the man's wife.

"What is your name?" Ardeth asked.

"Faris Ghalib, this is my wife Jalila and our children. After Botros was killed his commanders left us to fend for ourselves. Many of the tribe perished as they tried to survive by stealing from other camps. They did not have any guns or scimitars to use, the commanders took all weapons to sell and use for their own," he explained.

"Jalila!" Layla yelled seeing an old friend. "Faris, heavens I never thought I would see you again." She hugged each of them and stood next to Jalila.

"We came here in hopes of being forgiven. We are seeking shelter just for a few days. Jalila needs to rest them we will be on our way."

"No, you cannot stay here," Zahid insisted.

"Zahid, this is not your decision to make alone," Ardeth told him. 

"Very well I will have the council meet immediately," Zahid said, storming off to alert the council members. 

Layla walked over to Ardeth and Rick to speak to them quietly. "They cannot leave here with Jalila so close to giving birth. They may stay in my tent. I will accept all responsibility for them."

"I am sure the council will say they may stay. Grandfather will see to it so will I," Ardeth told her.

"May I take them there now they need to rest?" Layla asked.

"What about the party? Do we move it?" Rick wondered.

"No, they will join us. Jalila and Faris looked after me when my family died. They are like family to me."

"Layla, you should come to the meeting and explain what you just told us. It could help the council make their decision," Ardeth suggested.

"I will be there as soon as I get them settled," Layla said. She walked over and told the Ghalib family they could follow her to her tent and to eat then rest. They followed her and then she went to the council tent to say her peace about the family that helped her. 

Zahid was still adamant about them leaving but the council voted to allow them to stay until Jalila gave birth then they would vote again as to whether they would allow the family to stay on with the tribe.

Ardeth and Layla went back to her tent and celebrated with their company. Jonathon told stories to the children, as they lay in their makeshift beds. The party broke up soon after the children fell asleep. Rick, Jonathon and Alex went back with Ardeth to his tent. "Rick, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, just name it."

"I was wondering if you would help me set up a surprise for my wife?"

"You already have a wife? This is most interesting," Jonathon joked.

"He was talking about, Layla, dummy," Rick said, swatting at his brother in law.

"I knew that. I was only joking," he said.

"I found a special place to take her after we are united. I believe you call it a honeymoon," Ardeth said.

"Yeah we do. It's the best part of getting married," Rick said slapping Ardeth on the back. "We'd be happy to help you. When do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning. You see for the next two days Layla and I are not to see each other at all. It is best I leave here so I am not tempted," Ardeth explained.

"Got ya buddy. We'll leave as early as you want," Rick said.

"Very good. Good night to each of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The day of the uniting ceremony finally arrived with everyone in the camp busy helping in some way. Jalila, Evie and Atiya were helping Layla, she was so nervous that she kept dropping her brush as she tried to do her hair. Atiya finally took it from her.

"We are to get you ready, Layla. Just relax, we will make you look even more beautiful for Ardeth," Atiya said with a smile.

"I cannot relax I'm shaking all over," Layla said, shifting in her seat. 

"You're not the only one who is nervous. I spoke to Rick a few minutes ago, he told me Ardeth was just as nervous," Evie told her.

"I just want this day to hurry. I want to hold him and be held by him," Layla said, hugging herself.

"We just have to keep you busy so you feel the time racing by," Evie said.

*****

"My brother you are wearing your boots out pacing," Fahim said as he Rick and Harith sat watching him. 

"Ardeth, please sit down," Harith requested.

"I cannot sit down I want the ceremony to begin and end so I may hold my wife in my arms," Ardeth said, peeking outside the tent.

"Get your nose back in here," Rick said, pulling him back from the front of the tent. "You have two hours before the ceremony. Take a nap or something to keep your mind off her."

"Sleeping will not take my mind off her I would most likely dream of her," Ardeth replied as his mother and Raza came in.

"My child you are very handsome in you're ceremonial robes," Zia said, kissing him on the cheek. 

Ardeth was wearing black robe with silver trimming along the seams and hem of the sleeves and soon he would put on a white cape with the Medjai symbols emblazed on it. "Mother, have you seen Layla?"

"Yes, my child, she is getting ready as we speak. She will be ready on time, she does not want to make you wait a second longer than you have to."

"Why does this ceremony have to be at midday? I want to see her now," Ardeth said, walking back over to the front of the tent. Both Rick and Raza stood in front of the tent flap.

"You are not going to go anywhere, my friend. You will have to wait until the ceremony begins," Raza told him.

"I am beginning to think we need all the warriors in here to keep you from her," Fahim said jokingly. 

Ardeth just stared at him with his dark penetrating eyes and then started laughing. "A very good idea, brother. You may want to do that.

*****

As the time neared, Faris went to Layla's tent to see her. She had sent for him while she was getting ready. "It is Faris. May I come in, ladies?" he asked.

"Please do," Layla said. He came in and stood in awe seeing her in her gown. It was white with a pale pink silk sash tied around her waistline with some beading on the high neck and bodice. It was customary for the intended to be fully covered from her soon to be husband. "Thank you for coming."

 "It is my pleasure. You look very beautiful," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I asked you here for a favor. I was wondering if you would escort me to the ceremony?"

"Are you sure? You know some of those here do not like my family being here. To escort you could cause trouble, for this reason I am saying no."

"But you are like family to me. Please, Faris I want you to represent my family today," Layla insisted. 

"I wish not to cause you to be upset but I think it best you have someone else do the honors," he told her.

"Then I will call off the ceremony."

"What?" Atiya and Evie said together.

"Layla, you cannot do that to Ardeth," Atiya said.

"I am sure he will understand when I explain it to him. If I cannot have a representative of my family I will not go through with it."

"Layla Amin, you are stubborn just as your father was. I believe it will cause more trouble if I do not escort you than if I do. Do not call off the ceremony I will gladly represent your family," Faris said giving in to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said hugging him. 

"Layla, it's time," Raza said from outside the tent. When Layla stepped out, covering her face with the veil, she saw a white horse waiting for her. She was hesitant to get on it after having been thrown almost a month ago. "Don't worry, Layla. I will not let the horse hurt you," he said, seeing her staring at the horse. 

"It is customary, Layla. I will walk beside you and hold on to you," Faris said.

"I trust you both. It is the horse I do not trust but I will do it for Ardeth," Layla said as Raza and Faris helped her up onto the horse.

Atiya and Evie walked with along with them as they approached the open sided tent where the ceremony was to take place. Ardeth arrived on his black stallion, Yarden, with his mother and father walking beside him. Layla was in awe at how wonderful he looked in his outfit. When he saw her he smiled and nodded and winked at her. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling at him. 

Ardeth dismounted first and went into the tent to stand with Jeroen, the holy man for the tribe. He watched as Layla was helped down from the horse and then escorted into the tent by Faris. Ardeth watched Layla's every move towards him. He ached inside wanting to touch her but he couldn't right now. The holy man started the ceremony with a blessing to God to watch over the couple in their new life together. After the prayer the groom would normally give his bride a ring but Layla and Ardeth said they would be married for life and eternity, so they had a tattooed placed on their ring fingers. 

After their fingers were tattooed there was another prayer, afterwards Ardeth was allowed to remove the veil to see Layla as his wife for the first time. He could see her eyes were filled with happy tears. He gave her a long passionate kiss as the camp roared in approval.

Ardeth refused to let her stray far from him the rest of the day during the final celebration. They danced, ate, and talked among the well wishers never parting for more than a few minutes. As the festivities calmed down by early evening Ardeth went to Rick to have him drive them to their honeymoon hideout.

*****

Ardeth had placed a blindfold on Layla as they drove out to the oasis. He wanted her to be totally surprised by the site. When they reached their destination Rick helped Ardeth get Layla carefully from the car. "You two kids have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rick joked as he got back in the car.

"How are we getting back if he leaves us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Layla asked.

"Fahim and Raza will bring Yarden for us tomorrow. I wanted to get here before night fall so I asked Rick to bring us here."

"Where is here my darling husband?" Layla asked, wanting to remove the blindfold.

They walked to the front of the tent and he removed the blindfold. "I hope you approve of our hide away."

"Oh, Ardeth it is beautiful." It was a rather large oasis with a waterfall over to the right of the tent and a small stream winding in front of the tent. There were colorful flowers here and there, making the air sweet with their scent.

Ardeth stood behind her as she looked over her surroundings. He gently moved her long hair away from her neck to kiss and nip at her ears. She sighed and leaned into him, she loved the feel of his strong arms around her waist as he held her close to him. 

"Shall we go inside and start our private celebration?" he whispered in her ear.

"I thought you had already started my love," she said with a giggle turning to face him. She placed each of her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes. She could see the love in them and a twinkle she had never noticed before. She was about to mention it when he pulled her to his lips. She opened her lips to let him deepen the kiss. He plunged his tongue in her mouth exploring as much as he could. He wanted to know every part of her and soon he would explore her body the same way.

He broke the kiss and picked her up carrying her into the tent. There was a huge pallet on the ground over to one side. He dropped to his knees on the pallet easing her down to it all the while she was kissing his neck. He removed his cape and threw it over to the side. Layla sat up curling her legs under her. "I want to undress you, my love," she said, taking hold of the belt that held his robe closed. She opened his robe exposing his muscular chest. She rubbed her hands over it as she moved to slowly push the robe off his shoulders. After the robe was off she made Ardeth sit with his feet out so she could remove his boots. She quickly removed them and then slid up next to him. "Now for your pants."

"When do I get to undress you?" he asked, running his hands through her hair, bringing her to his lips once again. 

"Soon my love, very soon." She pushed him on his back and unfastened the ties on his pants; she pulled then down slowly, revealing his manhood. She pulled his pants completely off before kneeling at his side. She took his her and slowly moved her hand up his arm and across his shoulders. She used her fingertips to trace his jaw line. She then straddled him and kissed him across his chest and down his stomach inching her body down over his erection. Ardeth was in turmoil with her manipulations. He wanted to rip her clothes off and feel her the way she was feeling him. 

"Enough! I want to undress you now," he said as he felt her hand on his inner thigh.

"Yes, my love." She turned her back to him so he could unbutton her gown. He hated all those buttons; he got half of them undone when he realized she had reached back and was helping him with them. He pushed the gown off her shoulders kissing them as they became bare. He was very surprised to learn she had no undergarments on under the gown. She stood up to let the gown fall to the ground. Ardeth looked up at her nude body. It was more beautiful than he imagined. He sat there drinking in her beauty; she was so intoxicating to look at.

He watched her move to lie with him. He noticed how her breasts jiggled slightly as she knelt down to him. He reached out to cup them as she lay next to him. As he kneaded them he lavished her face and neck with tender kisses, working his way to her nipples. He teased them with his tongue and nipping at them gently. She moaned in the pleasure he was bringing to her. She had never been with a man as gentle as he was. He enveloped one of her breasts, making her arch her back as he suckled her. She ran her hands into his thick curly hair and he alternated between the two breasts giving them equal time.  "Explore me my husband. Touch me more."

Ardeth ran his hands down the curve of her side to her hip. As his hand moved to her inner thigh she moved her hand to cover his; removing her hand as he reached her delicate folds. He caressed her, causing her to squirm and moan under him. He moved between her legs, wanting to taste her sweet nectar. He plunged his tongue deep inside of her, making her scream out in passion, unable to control herself. She wanted him, she _needed_ him, to join with her.

He knew she was losing control and he moved over her, placing his erection inside of her slowly. She moved her legs around him to take him as deeply as she could. He started moving inside of her slowly at first but then his own passion and lust took over and he thrust faster and harder into her. They were but moaning and calling out to each other as the heat inside each of them built to a wonderful explosion of their love for each other poured out.

Ardeth didn't want to lie on top of her but he was too spent to move from her. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as they both recovered. As they lay there together they whispered sweet, loving words to each other. 

*****

They both had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep after making love. Layla was the first to wake, shivering from the cold desert air coming in the tent. She went over to secure the tent flap then ran back over and pulled another blanket over herself and Ardeth.

"Are you cold, my queen?" 

"I thought you were asleep, did I wake you?"

"No, the cool air did. I am sorry. In my haste to be with my lovely wife, I didn't secure the flap. Do you forgive me?"

"I believe you should be punished for it," she said coyly.

"Really? And what punishment befits the crime?"

"Well, I think I shall have to torture you."

"How will you do that?"

"You are not to touch me no matter what I do to you," she said with a serious look on her face.

"My queen, that will be very inhumane. Is there not a different punishment for me?"

"No, I believe the punishment fits."

"Very well. When does it start?"

"Now," she said with a giggle as she started to make love to him.

The End 


End file.
